


Heart Thief

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对这标题挺俗套的……<br/>Illya有一颗比金子品相差一点的心，而Napoleon恰巧是一个懂得欣赏瑕疵的贼。<br/>Napoleon makes Illya vunlerable again, but he could be the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His name is Napoleon Solo

一：纽约、伦敦、莫斯科

 

一

战争用它独特的方式给世界注射了一针兴奋剂。

德国人心有不甘，法国人冷漠倨傲，英国人自认为高枕无忧。老欧洲就像是发着高烧却拒绝就医的病人一样在瓦砾里重建生活，惶惶不可终日地祈望致命一击不会到来；大洋彼侧的美国人也不免从大萧条的浪潮里嗅到了这股不安，忍不住探过头来好弄清楚在这个四分五裂的昔日世界是否有利可图。

跟旧世界的情况不同，美国的年轻人还没有在本土尝到过那种战争宣传的苦果。对轴心国宣战的时刻几乎成了举国上下的节日：街上忽然贴满了印着摩登女郎和军装硬汉的征兵启示，飞机和大炮比起会令人终身残疾的武器更像是将军功章作为结业证明的教学工具。

“美国必胜！”青年们扬起刚拿到手的军帽在街头冲母亲和恋人兴奋地高呼，等着如同电影的告别仪式。母亲在卧室里握紧儿子的手，嘱咐他一定要平安归来，恋人则在树荫下捧着他的头，许诺关于未来的美好设想。

拿破仑•索罗就是在这个年代入伍的。

在大萧条时期成长起来的少年没有什么公平意识，在他的人生经验里认识一位德高望重的学究不比认识一个小小的仓库管理员更有用。课本上方方正正地印着自由平等和诚实守信，而现实状况是每个成年人却都想把手伸到别人的口袋里。拿破仑的聪明才智使他在这两门课程上都学得飞快：上午顺来的钱包和戒指下午就能在城市的另一边销出去，价格还在同行们提出的均价之上。但是总在一个地方做这门生计可长久不了，来来去去打交道的总是那么些人。与年龄一同增长的不仅仅是他的经验和个子，还有糟糕的名声。他灵巧的手腕和漂亮的五官更是放大了这一点。

这下形势就变得严峻起来了，不止一次有人放出消息悬赏他的手指，说要让那个顶着法国征服者名号的卷毛小子学乖些。

海外的战事逐渐走向终结，纽约城里笼在拿破仑•索罗四周的网也越收越紧。正当他的仇家和对手都以为这一回肯定能逮住他的时候，他的名字已经列在了新兵名册上，顺顺当当地随末班船运到了英格兰。

那年他才十六岁，靠长起来的个子自以为骗过了征兵官。

二 

轮船呜咽着在码头入港抛锚。

前来迎接的英国人看他们下了船，在观察中发现美国佬确实是世界的宠儿：他们更壮实、更乐观、也更坦诚，没有连年经受防空炮和长达八个月空袭警报留下的精神创伤。

拿破仑上岸后很快地找到了用武之地，不同于其他人对痛揍法西斯的热切渴望，他跑去参加了一项更危险的工作：拆弹。而在当时，拆弹小组组长的平均任期为七到十周，卸任致辞既是遗言。

靠着一个贼的天赋和经验，志愿服役期间，拿破仑•索罗成功拆除了大约二十四枚英国境内的德国炸弹。如果不是他重操了旧业又是个地道的美国人，兴许当年圣乔治十字勋章能有他一个名额。与伦敦的战友挥别后，他依然孜孜不倦地钻研着撬锁开洞的技术，得心应手地将它用到了保险柜上，毕竟比起孤身一人在泥泞的弹坑里敲敲打打，这可能是全天下最舒服的活计了。

与此同时，伊利亚还在万里之遥的莫斯科接受训练，等着正式成为特殊探员的那一天。

他刚开始发育的十四岁身躯上已经有了好几道缝合痕迹，一半是为他自己挨的，另一半是为他母亲。伊利亚还没成为同龄人里块头最大的那个，但谁都知道科里亚金家的孩子打起架来就像不要命一样。

只有一个小团体依然敢朝他比出把拇指夹在食指和中指之间的手势，哄笑着朝他表达蔑视。伊利亚骂了一句脏话。那天他本打算走开的，直到领头的孩子嚷了一句：“伊柳沙，替我向你的婊子娘问好！”

接着就是一场大战。

四个男孩都挂了彩才勉强把伊利亚按住，领头人掏出藏起来的小刀，恐吓说要挖只他的蓝眼睛下来，他也差点得手了。一名路过的中年男子把这群青少年赶开，问明白缘由后主动提出把伊利亚送到医院去，被他拒绝了。伊利亚用撕开的袖口捂着右眼眶的伤处，独自在雪地里快步前行，而那个男人则不紧不慢地在他身后跟着，就像知道他独独在这方面毫无反抗余地一样。他不愿意去看那人——他比谁都清楚那人是谁，实际上心里想的又是什么。

伊利亚用没有受伤的眼睛看向钢灰色的天空，心中满是狂乱的想法，最后做的却只是在母亲给来客沏茶时冲出门踢飞了一块石子。  
他的伤口已经被包扎完好，下方的皮肤依然隐隐作痛。

雪在他的衣领和鞋面里静静地融化，伊利亚站在公寓门口的台阶上，手塞进口袋，一个人漫无目的地走向迎面涌来的黑夜。一切都是冷的，他抽痛着的眼睛却独自在发热。

四天后他正式离开了家，去和其他被挑选出来的同龄人参加各种集训。

无数个疲惫又黑暗的夜里，他依然能听见母亲的啜泣声。她散开的褐发披在肩后，坐在厨房的餐椅上背对着门口叹息。她轻轻搂住他，柔声低诉：“都是我不好。”

三

就像周围人预料的那样，科里亚金在二十出头时就接受完了大学教育和特殊训练。他的身高也窜得飞快，即使是在大他两岁的学员之间也显得格外出挑。唯一不变的是他常年板着的脸，尽管揣摩他的心思并不难，但至今为止还没有姑娘让他真正倾心过。倒不是说她们有哪儿不好，更像是伊利亚无法确定自己在这片迷雾中究竟要迈向哪一方。她们朝他投来的目光迷人而恬静，她们经过他身侧时头发上的香味也非常好闻，可这些细节在他的心里都仅仅像是朦胧的隐喻。曾经因缘际会，他和一名舞蹈演员有过比普通朋友更亲密的来往，不过那女孩的父亲在克格勃（和克格勃的预备役）上态度非常谨慎，最终在她出发去列宁格勒演出的前夜，她提出了分离的意愿，两人遂约定好了不再联系。此后伊利亚就没再往这方面费过心思。他对感情的态度固执得有点可笑，但谁也无法否认，赢取一个孤僻的孩子的爱是非常难的事情，哪怕他的身形已经长成了男人。

二十二岁那一年，他作为国家桑博冠军去了纽约，像是得了血统证书的猎犬一样被教练带到种种挤满了镁光灯的环境下展示。四台摄像机从不同角度捕捉着他的脸，蜂拥而来的记者们举起纸笔，嗡嗡重复同一个开场问题：“请问科里亚金先生，您对美国怎么看？”  
接下来也是这么一套流程：“您觉得纽约的食物如何？”“您每天要训练几小时？”“您在训练之外的时间里都做些什么呢？”其中好几位提问者在当天与妻子的晚餐对话间都对伊利亚没有穿着比赛制服出席采访表示大失所望，因为西装革履的苏联人毁掉了他们打好的腹稿和对新式搏斗技术的好奇心。伊利亚英俊的外貌已经给他带来了第一波外国倾慕者，没有媒体人想在所有美国民众还记着苏联连获了六块摔跤奥运金牌的时候给它的代表人加上“俊美”这一形容词。

第二天的报纸上还有另一条新闻占了同样大的版面：四国警方联手捕获跨国珠宝大盗，失窃名画《酒神》完璧归赵。

按理来说这样重大的案件既然见了报，那么理应随报道公布盗贼的身份和照片，不过那上面的一切都有种刻意的含糊其辞的味道，比方说，就连盗贼的姓名都是个化名——拿破仑•索罗。

伊利亚吃着早餐翻动报纸，对美国报业的负面印象又加深了一层。他往茶勺里加上蜂蜜，喝了口热茶。

科里亚金先生，您对美国怎么想？

糟糕透顶。他撇了撇嘴角，在心里这么说。

旅馆楼下的汽车鸣了笛，他把报纸收好，提起行李箱下楼出门，很快地把这件小事抛诸脑后。

 

二、在柏林

四

一九六三年，美国和苏联终于签署了部分禁止核试验的条约，末日时钟被拨到了距离午夜十二分钟的位置，世界看起来以往任何时候都要安全。然而不管芝加哥大学的天文学家们如何乐观，眼下正有一颗原子弹头在意大利的私人小岛上紧锣密鼓地制造着危机。  
已经三十二岁的伊利亚夹着文件袋回到自己的房间，在书桌前坐下，又仔仔细细地把它翻了一遍。

没有漏掉的细节，也没什么值得特别注意的。他在心里对拿破仑•索罗的人生下了评价，然后把档案塞回牛皮纸袋里封好。尽管克格勃当局一再对他强调这名前任大盗如今是CIA的顶级特工，四国警察联合出动才“靠着好运”逮到了他，但在伊利亚•科里亚金看来，拿破仑无非是一个运气好于身手的贼。他的入狱档案里注明了逮捕过程中有一位女士协助，稍作些调查就会发现，那并不是哪一名出色的谍报工作者，只是一位醋意大发的普通女子。她不甘心成为他众多于雨露情人中的一个，错把美国人当成普通的小贼，于是出于教训的目的向警方告发了他——然后就把她以为只会坐上几个月牢的男友送上了审判席。

精神层面的优越感作祟，伊利亚相信如果两人都在脚踏实地的情况下同台竞技，他看不出自己有什么理由不会赢。

然而在第一回合交锋的时候，事实证明，他错了。

他能免于吃一颗子弹的结局全仰仗在美国人分给他的运气上。

五

那像是一种超自然的力量在东柏林的深夜里捕获了他，就在他透过后窗与那双眼睛四目对视时。

如同有人亲昵地把他按在扳机上的手轻重恰好地握了一下。拿破仑的内心深处产生了种奇怪的动摇感，像是遭受回绝也像是被人鼓励，停在了一个罕见的平衡点上。还从没有画作或人物令他这样心动又犹豫。

捕获漂亮而致命的猎物的方法有很多，而在还没来得及了解彼此时把一颗子弹直接打进对方双眼之间是最差的那一种。

“为什么你不直接射杀他?"德国女孩的声音夹杂在引擎的咆哮里，远得像是从车载无线电台里传来的。

他目不转睛地看着前来追击的苏联人将他们的后车盖徒手撕了下来，随后气急败坏地扬手摔得老远: "那么做的感觉并不恰当。"

这个回答蹩脚透顶，好的是盖比放弃了追问，所以现在拿破仑对不起的只有先前射出去的四颗子弹和车后盖了。

车继续依照他的指示前行，伊利亚的身影在后视镜里越来越远，就像十分钟后他们站进了琼斯的车厢里目睹到的情景一样。拿破仑发现这次怦然心动确实有可能会要了他的命，于是以一个利己主义者的立场，他下定决心弥补自己之前的失误：他亲手卸下了钩索的滑轮。苏联人愤怒又吃惊的眼神和迷人的面孔一起被留置在了柏林墙间，他们该是再也不会相见了。

但他忘记了一点：如果你在有百分之百把握的情况下没有干掉对手，那么无论这个起死回生的可能看起来有多么的小，它都会成为事实。

通常来说这种定律仅适用于恐怖片，拿破仑没见过有谁被扔在地雷区还能毫发无损地回来的。所以当他转头对上昨天那个居然连帽子都没有少的克格勃时着实吃了一惊，伊利亚的脸还是跟他从玻璃里望出去的一样干净整洁，这会儿他们能看清楚彼此的眼睛都是蓝色的了。绿门外雨声依然连绵不断，隐约还能听见鸟儿啁啾，他上司桑德斯的裤链还开着，而深吸了一口气的苏联人……苏联人像颗新鲜出膛的炮弹一样凶猛地朝拿破仑扑来。

他们在西德的公共厕所里极不体面地打成一团，伊利亚下手之狠让拿破仑相信对方是真的想让他的头像个熟透的南瓜一样裂开。刚交手的五秒钟里他还能靠肩膀和腰力撞得对手连连后退，五秒钟后他的风衣就带着他的重心一块儿叛敌逃逸了:带着那种徒手撕下后车盖的蛮力和气势，克格勃一把攥住了他的外套。拿破仑六尺一寸的躯体在他手里仿佛成了八岁男孩的汽车玩具，被扯起来往厕所隔间的木板上轰隆隆地一砸就穿了三块隔板。

两分钟后，那双铁一样结实的胳膊拧在了他的喉咙上，拿破仑更加深刻地后悔起了昨天的轻举妄动。这次悔过直到奥列格一声令下让伊利亚一脸嫌恶地把他从怀里推开时才逐渐褪去。他跪在地上大口呼吸着，面色涨红，回想起伊利亚对他的压制居然依靠纯粹的力大无穷就能完成，不由得让他发现自己的自信被伤得和气管一样严重。

“科里亚金，不要在第一天就杀了你的搭档。”奥列格冷淡地吩咐道。

“我们就把你们留在这里相互熟悉熟悉了。”桑德斯在之后的会谈里表态。

他该射出那一颗子弹的，从一开始就该这么做。

六

“……但你档案里最让我感兴趣的还是你为中情局效力的动机，我的结论是：你一定是为了弥补那种长期将受到那个小矮个的严密监管所产生的羞辱感。”

“谈到羞辱感，我确信你一定比大多数人都清楚那是怎么一回事。“

“怎么说？“伊利亚交叉双臂。

拿破仑露出一个微笑，侃侃而谈：“经历了昨晚之后，我觉得也该对你做一番调查。一个悲伤的故事：你的父亲曾经是斯大林的好友，又是政府高官，一度如日中天，最后却因贪污受贿而落马受审。他被送去劳改营时你多大了？十岁，还是十一岁？……你是那个时候开始出现情绪失控现象的吗？”

气氛逐渐变得紧绷起来，但兴致上来的美国人明显不打算见好就收：

“……我猜测鞭策你出头的动力是源自父亲所带来的耻辱。还是因为你母亲的名声？据我所知她在你父亲的朋友间很受欢迎，特别是他在被送去劳改之后——”

伊利亚•科里亚金掀翻了长桌，将五指攥成拳头，揣进山羊皮夹克的口袋里离开。

“明天见！”拿破仑端着被他及时抢救的咖啡碟微笑，还不忘抬手啜饮最后一口。

奥列格待他不薄，伊利亚没办法把那个扬着脸的CIA按在地上实行心中的一顿暴揍。好吧，这个可以放在任务完成后“待办事项表”的第一栏，原子弹的可恨程度理应与美国特工不相上下，但此刻后者明显更令人讨厌些，至少原子弹不会开口说话。

 

在罗马

七

办理完任务地点的入住手续，拿破仑出门左转，正巧看见一辆维斯帕停靠在路边。他拿下面的链锁试了试手，不费吹灰之力便得到了今晚的交通工具。

他慢悠悠地在罗马的夜色里兜风，顺便跟踪起旅馆大堂里出现过的两名可疑男子。伊利亚是他们的跟踪目标，但普通的贼是不会针对一个身高接近两米的健壮男子下手的，要么他们受人所雇，要么就只是纯粹被自信冲昏了头脑。考虑到古罗马人的好战精神在今天已经烟消云散，被普通意大利男人看中的应该还是真金白银的报酬。

他们在路经一条小巷时拐了进去，拿破仑想了想那条小路通向的地点后不打算再跟了，他掉了头。

跟在柏林不一样，这一回他不需要地图确定方向。罗马于他就像巴黎，只要他乐意时时翻阅回想，场景就会常年历历在目。夜晚的街道上没有煎炙行人的烈日，干燥的空气舒爽而清澈。街上的时髦男女和高档商店逐一亮灯，让人难以回想起这座城市二十年前的斑驳场景。

那时他从伦敦去向欧洲，靠着军队背景和挺多人都攀上过关系，充分地发挥了作为销赃者必备的社交能力。那段日子里他还第一次遇上了一个苏联人——一个逃兵。他穿着拿破仑见过的最破烂的军服，为了不至于一眼就被认出身份有些地方可能还是自己磨坏的。他比划着，拿破仑猜他是想买一瓶酒。几个意大利人在他们交谈时冲拿破仑嘀嘀咕咕，意思是这可怜的家伙在与军队失散后想走回俄罗斯，结果却一路上找不准方向，饿晕在街头上时被一个老太太捡了回来。他醒来的头几天里一直在尝试自杀，被救下来后又拿出一张人脸已经磨成白色的照片又哭又笑，大约是在说那是他的妻子和女儿吧。

没人知道他是靠什么步行到罗马的。

拿破仑卖给他一瓶最便宜的伏特加，搭上一支卷烟，换来了他的第一堂俄语课。

如今二十年后的故地重游又跟苏联人打上了交道，几乎像是一种刻意为之的安排，可惜没人能分享他的这番感慨。拿破仑将车开到了西班牙广场附近，不出意外地看见了正在水池旁汲水洗手的盖比和试图恫吓他的伊利亚。

“晚上好啊，同志。”他停下车说。

“我们不该在公共场所碰面。”伊利亚盯着他警告道。

“你被跟踪了。”

“我知道：旅馆大堂里的两名中年男子，三十岁上下，一个身穿咖啡色西装，另一个则是皮夹克；这也是你为什么更不应该在场的原因。”

“他们在你下阶梯时消失了，我猜是打算在前面的路上拦截你们。”

“我会处理好的。”

“处理？”拿破仑故作惊讶：“避免误解，你是在指乖乖送上钱包并且假装胆战心惊吧？”

“胆战心惊？”伊利亚不理解了。

“这是怎么回事？”盖比问道。

“他们是被派来试探你们的，有人想确认你的未婚夫是不是货真价实的建筑师，而不是擅长搏斗的类型。”美国人假装自己正在观望风景：“比如说，克格勃的特务。”

伊利亚无视了他的意见：“我说过了这里不需要你插手！”

盖比用手里的小宣传册轻轻扇着风：“我觉得你应该照他说的做。”

苏联人放弃辩驳，转而绷起肩膀。

获得了胜利，拿破仑朝伊利亚狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“记好了，像个软蛋一样乖乖挨揍吧。”

伊利亚朝他投来一个极度反感的眼神，转身强行挽着盖比离开了。

至少有一件事情拿破仑发现是亘古不变的，那就是：当你听不懂苏联人在说什么的时候，他们往往会比较可爱一些。

八

看不到任何生还的迹象，拿破仑•索罗或许已经死了。

这是伊利亚在游艇上没有看见美国人时的第一反应。

他转回头目视前方，耳边高分贝的警报在仓库的墙体之间回荡轰鸣，探照灯下的泡沫在浪花后簇拥成不规则的白色网格。最后一扇闸门在他面前缓缓合上，伊利亚握紧游艇的方向盘打了个弯，岸上射来的一串子弹又迫使他改变了预定方向。

他是不喜欢美国人，但还没有到认为在当前情况下他死了比活着更好的地步。

机枪单调地在他身后哒哒响着，一旦稍有闪失就会被子弹击中。这次任务几乎不可能全身而退，而他现在所能做的只有尽力争取时间，等待对方出现破绽——

一声巨响，游艇的汽箱应声炸裂。

瞬间强烈的气浪就将伊利亚从船上掀进了水里。爆炸声和震感剥夺了他的意识。

他还没来得及没意识到自己正在下沉，眼前就只剩一片漆黑。心跳声变得越来越快，越来越响，仿佛胸腔是一面被重重连击的军鼓。一双手箍紧了他的腹部，将他从水中向上托起，伊利亚的手腕被什么握紧了，这股钳制住他的力量正领着他向上漂浮。

海面在头顶破开，冷冽的空气和强光将他重新唤醒，伊利亚呛出一口海水，睁开眼试图搞明白自己究竟身在何处。

“安静。”拿破仑在他身后低声告诫，温暖的吐息在吹来的寒风里转瞬即逝。

伊利亚在沉默中随他游往岸边。他还在感激和暴露自己无能的自责情绪之中挣扎，所幸再一次紧急起来的事态冲淡了他的思绪，他们可还没成功逃跑呢。

九

一堵铁丝网横在眼前。

伊利亚翻过围墙，冲进车里发动引擎。通上电的车载雷达上闪出一个橘红的点，连声催促的提示音要求他将盖比的背叛搁置一旁，当下之急是找到可能已经命丧敌手的美国牛仔。

美国人竟然没发现他鞋子里的追踪器，伊利亚在潜入的路上粗略盘算：如果拿破仑死了，那么他就少了一个对手，事后他可以从尸体和审问资料里偷到敌对国的情报；如果他还活着，那么伊利亚可以还他一个人情，确保以后需要枪口相向时再无牵扯。

然而事实是，拿破仑看起来半死不活。

鲁迪的身影坐在办公桌前，一动不动地朝着他的受刑者。伊利亚透过玻璃看见他撑在脸边的手指正兴奋地颤栗着，这让他感到作呕。拿破仑坐在房间正中的一张金属椅上，面色通红，眼神涣散，额头和四肢都被皮带捆着。一只垂着的灯泡在他头顶逡巡，映着鼻梁下两道已经干透了的血痕。

美国人轻轻喘着气，抬起眼皮时透过玻璃门望见了伊利亚。

克格勃迎向他的视线，冷冰冰地朝他将一根手指按在嘴唇上，然后伸出大手握住门把。

“好在今天我也准备了一些老式的花样。”纳粹科学家依然兴致勃勃：“不如我们就从钳子开始？”

进入房间的伊利亚本来维持着双手抱臂的姿态，此刻他的手指却在臂弯里抽动了一下。

“……没想到我会这么说，”拿破仑的视线越过拷问者，他答话的声线稍弱但很稳定：“但我确实很高兴见到你。”

“你没问题吗？牛仔？”伊利亚冷着脸发问。

这次之后他们就不用再算人情账了，伊利亚动手把鲁迪捆到椅子上时想着，就任务搭档的关系而言这个结局还不错。

十

“晚上好，绅士们。”英国人说。

他透过墨镜低眼打量着酒店阳台上的小餐桌：“真是一幕触动人心的画面：美好的景致，佐上香醇的威士忌，还有一个小篝火来供人取暖。”

即使是他刚刚宣称他代替他们上司接手了这个跨国任务的那会儿，威佛利看起来也没有这么得意。

“我刚刚收到了消息，新的危机正在产生，我已经和你们的上级谈过了。考虑到我们已经成为了朋友，他们愿意暂时出借你们，所以这个联合小队会再运作一段时间。我们将在一个小时后出发。”

“去哪里？”伊利亚顿觉不妙。

“伊斯坦布尔，科里亚金。不要忘记带上你的卷头鞋。”英国人礼貌地笑着：“此外，你们有了新代号，相当不错的一个——U.N.C.L.E。”

拿破仑放下杯子握住了栏杆，他望见罗马的夕阳正在下沉，旁边的伊利亚也再度变得心事重重。他试图说服自己去接受这一事实，伸手握住了酒瓶，打算再来几口时正好瞥见伊利亚朝他递来自己饮尽的空杯。

 

四、在伊斯坦布尔

十一

伊斯坦布尔。

这座临海城市曾经是尤斯蒂尼安大帝遗产里硕果仅存的一颗宝石，那个时候它还被称作“君士坦丁堡”。北面的金角湾在夕阳下波光粼粼，白色海鸟在多彩的旗帜间尖叫着相互追逐，南方的马尔马拉海上货轮与小舟一同来回航行，向更远的威尼斯和亚德里亚海驶去。

他们从飞机上向下俯视着这座城市，手里已经各自领到了自己的身份文件。威佛利戴着耳机，向他们解说任务背景：“跟上次我们的任务内容类似，西部的纳粹势力在组织交接失败后失去了飞弹，同时他们的资金链出现了缺口。我们追踪他们的路线来到伊斯坦布尔，阻止他们与一对德国贵族夫妇进行交易。”他拿出照片：“冯•博伦夫妇，钢铁资本家克虏伯•博伦的亲戚。他们在二战期间失去了两个儿子，女儿远嫁去了美国。纳粹势力得到了他们长子留下来的遗物，其中包含一批在市面上从未出现的拉斐尔画作，打算以此来交换资金支持。”

“糟糕的浪费行为。”拿破仑说，伊利亚看了他一眼。

“盖比和索罗扮作前来度假的艾斯科特夫妇，负责说服冯•博伦一家打消与纳粹做交易的想法，必要时介入他们之间；科里亚金负责观察纳粹势力头目海因里希•霍夫莱纳的动向，找出那批艺术品的藏匿点。”

“找到之后呢？”拿破仑饶有兴趣地发问。

“之后我会指示科里亚金该如何处理的，这也是为什么你除了提供远程协助外不能直接参与的原因，谢谢你对任务的关心，索罗先生。此外，今晚希望各位能好好为自己的身份做些准备，尤其是你，科里亚金。”

伊利亚解开档案袋上的绕线，从里面不动声色地抽出身份文件扫了一眼，然后把这张纸非常快地又封了回去。他低下头双手抱臂，似乎是在琢磨着什么。

盖比和拿破仑在他的脸上没有读出特别的表情，但显而易见，那件事情并不会让苏联人乐意去做。他现在抬起头，视线在美国人和德国人之间扫动，大概是对拿破仑这回的任务身份很不满意。


	2. His name was Kuryakin

十二

 

按照计划，盖比和拿破仑与冯•博伦夫妇下榻在同一间旅店。为了引起那对老年夫妻的注意，拿破仑的“未婚妻”在晚餐前跟服务生刻意发生了些争执，他本人则趁乱涂改了旅馆的餐位登记本。

“詹姆斯！”盖比喊他：“你刚刚去哪儿了？”

拿破仑一脸歉意地上前挽住她：“亲爱的，我只是去楼下寄了封信。”他抬起眼扫过两位目标：“请问这两位是……？”

“冯•博伦夫妇，他们也是来度假的。”盖比微笑着介绍道：“这位是我的未婚夫，詹姆斯•艾斯科特。”

冯•博伦先生礼貌又冷淡地跟他握了握手，冯•博伦太太则禁不住地从头到脚打量起他们两个来。

“你们已经认识很久了？”拿破仑问。

“不，刚刚你不在的时候我正准备和服务生谈晚餐的事情，他们排在我们前面，但似乎由于意外原因，他们的座位没订上。”

“那真是太可惜了。”拿破仑说。

“没关系，我们可以换一家餐厅。”冯•博伦先生说。

“我去和他们谈谈。”拿破仑提议道，他看向正在四处翻找订餐本的女服务员，微笑着走了上去。

于是在共享晚餐的期间，盖比和冯•博伦太太已经变得相当熟络了。盖比得知了她生于奥地利，从小就有看剧的习惯，甚至还在城堡剧院出演过角色，但在她嫁到德累斯顿后就再也没回去过。拿破仑和冯•博伦先生则任各自的“太太”寒暄，偶尔应答上几句对各自工作的问题。索罗自称是纽约大学的艺术史教授，但明显冯•博伦先生对美国和自由的话题并不十分热衷，老人在交谈中显得心事重重，有几次拿破仑甚至一眼就看出他认为自己太太对家庭背景吐露得过于多了。烤肉上完了，侍者端上水果，乐队将曲子换成了适合跳舞的华尔兹，美国探员抓住时机站起身，礼貌地向冯•博伦太太伸手邀舞，顺带着征求了冯•博伦先生的意见。老人点了点头，嘱咐妻子说今天自己需要早睡，冯•博伦太太遂不好意思地站起身来，将手搭在了拿破仑的袖子上。而拿破仑知道自己有多迷人。他露出了那种自信又沉稳的微笑，握着太太的手和腰肢有分寸地施力，足够带动她起舞但又不至于有失分寸。

“您的丈夫看起来心神不宁。”他用德语说。

“他这两天都在为生意操心呢。艾斯科特先生，您还会说德语？”

“战后我在欧洲做过几年访问学者，绝大多数印象派画家都来自欧洲，所以我想学一门欧洲的语言是不会错的。”

“看得出您对各种艺术流派一定很有研究。”

“职业所需；我认为您对艺术的眼光也不会比我差。”

“您这话真是太客气了。”

“您可是在城堡剧院演出过的女演员，当初首演时《新自由报》上肯定也有您的一个名字。

她似乎是吃了一惊，为了不让自己的表情被窥见而微微低头：“您的记性真好，这都是过去的事情了……我有时候想起来它们，总觉得仿佛它们在这个世界没有发生过。艺术于我曾经是生活里不可或缺的一个部分，但如今这些经历更像是在提醒我一件事：我在这个年纪容易怀旧了。”

“我很乐意听您怀旧，只要您愿意说。”拿破仑笑笑。“虽然总有人把美洲和欧洲比做新旧世界，但就我个人来说，我们之间没有什么不同。如果这样好的秋季再有几个，我不怀疑一切都会步上正轨。”

“可谁说得准呢？”她说道，眼睛并没看着拿破仑，也没有望着她的丈夫，似乎是在对自己发问。

“兴许不是我们吧，不过不妨在此允许我对您说一句：生活的要义之一就是不要做会令自己后悔的事。”

舞曲奏完，拿破仑吻了她的手，两人回到座位上。桌子已经收拾好了，冯•博伦先生起身，简单地向盖比和拿破仑道了别，和他的妻子一同走去了电梯间。冯•博伦太太挽着她丈夫的胳膊，神情有些恍惚，她回过头来望了一次这对年轻夫妇，又把头转了回去。

“冯•博伦先生说后天晚上他会不在酒店，也没时间跟我们一起去参观圣索菲亚，因为他要去参加一个德国人之间的酒宴。我想那就是他们交易进行的时候了。你得到了什么？”盖比问他。

拿破仑将手从口袋里抽出来，带出一串缀着铜牌的钥匙：“他们的门牌号码。”

十三

“交易会在明晚进行，你知道他们藏匿画作的地点了吗？”

“在港口附近的一座大宅里，交易时间一到他们就会带着画作转移，在那之前都不能轻举妄动。今晚我们得过一遍计划，你确定你拿到的情报无误？”

“千真万确。”拿破仑将衬衫从肩膀上拉下。他向后瞄了一眼：“危机，你的任务装扮真有风情。”

“这没什么！”伊利亚严正警告道，他扶正了头上的红色小毡帽。

“我认同你的说法。”拿破仑说。他把夹着微缩胶卷的报纸和西装外套都放进一个篮子里，递给伊利亚，身上只留一条宽松的白色长裤：“今天我只是个觉得什么都挺新鲜的外来游客。”

“我看到你在笑了！”伊利亚冲他低吼，飞快从他身边走过。

让苏联人假扮土耳其浴的搓澡工这个主意到底是谁想出来的？拿破仑握着手里的微缩相机思索，虽然他能预见肩垫和内袋都会被装上窃听器，但这个景观着实千载难逢。伊利亚穿着一套纯白的长衣，拎着水桶和肥皂在热气蒸腾的石壁间来回穿梭，偶尔还需要光着脚和上身来帮其他人一把手。拿破仑在被发现之前就已经对着他连拍了几张照，他不怀疑被红色危机满怀着愤懑按揉过的客人会瘫软到第二天，兴许那位热衷土耳其浴的前纳粹军官已经被他狠打了一顿了。

他走进浴室，在长台上坐下，很快就有一位本地的土耳其按摩师走上前来服务。拿破仑放松四肢，任眼睛追逐正在雾气里忙碌的苏联人，然后合上了眼皮。热水和泡沫拍在他背后，他决定享受一下难得的中场休息，不去想那双手会是伊利亚的可能性——不过是他的话，兴许他会更乐意当场把美国人直接按在水桶里淹死。

太可惜了，拿破仑想。

十四

伊利亚打开被改装过的浴室顶灯。

他从一卷报纸里拉出微缩胶卷进行冲洗，再将洗好的照片夹到拉绳上。三层照片中最上一排已经开始慢慢显影，是拿破仑拍摄的冯•博伦夫妇保险柜里的文件，中间是他昨夜跟随纳粹军官时拍下的任务地点，最下一排是他对美国人的跟踪成果，这一排的照片最多——他当然知道对方也在偷拍自己。

盖比在客厅里翻着文件和地图，时不时用笔在上面做着记号，拿破仑坐在梳妆台前护理他的枪支和撬锁工具。伊利亚多少有些紧张他们俩之间的关系，一旦有些响动就忍不住要探头出来看看，毕竟拿破仑在猎艳方面的名声可是能被计入档案的程度，但美国人少有的敬业精神缓和了这一点。

“我曾经跟一位合伙人有过关系，结果并不令人愉快。”他在给工具上油时简短地提了一下。

“就像邦妮与克莱德？”盖比问。

“没有那么激动人心。”拿破仑合上箱子，走到沙发旁查看她已近尾声的工作成果，手肘曲靠在沙发背上。“放支曲子？”他提议道。

“我没意见。”盖比放下笔伸了个懒腰。“我想来点金汤尼。”

于是拿破仑去启动了唱机，佩吉•李的歌声轻快地随着唱针向房间四周流淌。他合着拍子拉开酒柜，拿出杯子，打开瓶塞。调酒声和爵士乐隔着门传入浴室，将苏联人从工作里剥离，伊利亚从浴室探出头来望着他们，他的表情显示他已经预料到这个晚上会被资本主义的享乐精神毁了。

“‘L’是你注视我的那种方式/‘O’意味着我眼中的唯一”

盖比跳下沙发朝他伸出两只手来，他犹豫着摇了摇头。

“‘V’是非同小可又不同凡响/ ‘E’指向你对我无人能及的爱慕之心” 

“来啊，伊利亚。”她不依不饶地抓住了他的胳膊，将他扯到了房间中心。伊利亚吸了一口气，看起来还有些迟疑和不知所措，拿破仑在拿着酒杯回来时从背后轻轻拍了他一下，随后往他手里也塞了一个杯子。

“别客气。”他眨了眨眼说。

“爱是我唯一能给予你的东西/ 爱远远不仅是两人之间的游戏” 

已经兴起的盖比没有因为他的静止而停下取乐。她的脸色因酒精而添上了一层富有活力的红润光泽，只穿着衬衫和西裤的拿破仑在旁边随意又洒脱地陪她进退转身，手里还握着威士忌。他闭上眼轻轻随着歌曲点头，额上一缕黑发从发胶里挣脱，柔软地垂了下来。

“热恋中的人往往不惧一切/ 带走我的心但请别让它破碎” 

伊利亚喝干酒水，一时竟然没办法搞明白他生谁的气更多一点。

“放松些。”美国人对他说，手指在他的掌背上不留痕迹地扫过，像是无意间的碰触。伊利亚觉得自己被抚摸的皮肤奇异地变得微烫，他收回手来，试图用一种最不起眼的方式晃动肩膀，将重心在两只脚中间转换。他喜欢这音乐和情景，同时又在内心觉得自己此时看起来一定很好笑。

“因为爱是专为你我而造” 

出乎意料，拿破仑在看到他这幅样子的时候没出声取笑他，不过他眼里的神色分明很快活，也跟最初的讥讽很不一样。他是在同情他吗？伊利亚皱起眉。

“我要休息一下了。”美国人无视他的纠结宣告道，然后坐进沙发，将苏联人完全留给了正跳得起劲的东德女孩。看着大高个手足无措的背影，拿破仑假装自己正由衷地希望盖比不会试图带他练习摇摆舞。

十五

伊利亚提着皮箱冲过拐角，朝身后的雕花大门扔过一个手雷。爆炸的气浪掀翻了他的帽子，他弓着腰歪歪斜斜地又跑了两步，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，差点摔倒在石板路上。拿破仑半跪在一辆福特前，喘着粗气一把拉开撬开的车门，他的左手已经不大听使唤了。

“上来！”盖比朝伊利亚喊道，她把昏过去的冯•博伦太太塞进车里，用安全带把她固定在轿 车的副驾驶座上。

伊利亚将皮箱甩进车后箱，和拿破仑一块钻进后座。还没坐稳时盖比就踩上了油门，瞬间两人的头撞到了一块。伊利亚捂着脑袋骂了句脏话，拿破仑还没从自己搭档的身上爬起来就又被甩进了苏联人的怀里，正好压着了他左手上的伤。他不由得哀嚎了一声。

“系好安全带！”德国女孩握着方向盘喊道。

“根本不可能！”伊利亚挣扎着吼叫，在瞥到她仪表盘上的数字时表情难得地变得惊恐。“盖比，这里可不是柏林！”  
五个小时前。

“尽量确保冯•博伦夫妇不受到伤害。”英国人在土耳其水烟房里对他们下令：“当然是在交易无法成功进行的前提下。由于这一次在场人数太多，且都是亲纳粹势力，我们的人会部署在交易地点四周，必要时给予你们接应。”

晚宴刚刚开头，拿破仑跟踪海因里希•霍夫莱纳的行程就遇上了插曲。他先是藏身在两人预定交易的小房间里，发现德国军官的保镖之一从服务生手里拿走了一个纸袋。出于好奇他从那人身上偷走了这个可疑的容器——接着在里面发现了伊利亚的照片和对他实际身份的调查报告。

与此同时，盖比在酒会厅里目睹霍夫莱纳本人站上二楼的小露台，彬彬有礼地向台下的人员举杯致辞。

“……感谢各位赏光出席，特别是今晚混进我们之中的艾斯科特夫妇，你们雇来监视我的那名俄国人真的表现十分糟糕，中情局根本就不应该找这种双料间谍来为他们工作的。”

原本有说有笑的宾客们变了脸色，握着香槟的冯•博伦夫妇吃惊地越过人群望着她，角落里穿着黑衣的男子已经开始从衣服里掏出枪向盖比走来。藏身在酒窖里的伊利亚透过窃听器听见了这一宣言，他的呼吸声变得粗重。

“拿破仑，进入线路。”他低声说。

“我在。”还没被发现的美国人靠在一楼大厅的角落握紧对讲机，举枪瞄准了最接近盖比的打手。

他耳机里传来一声清脆的“叮”，像是酒杯相碰时的脆响，接着是线路故障般的轻微嘶嘶声。他反应过来了那是什么：伊利亚刚刚给酒桶布下了引线，还把它点燃了。

“我来处理画作和霍夫莱纳，你带着盖比和博伦夫妇离开这里。”伊利亚说。

打手在美国人的视野里朝盖比冲去，拿破仑用右手扣下扳机，同时左腕传来一阵撕裂般的剧痛——霍夫莱纳卸下绑在脚踝上的PPK冲他开了一枪，子弹贴着他的皮肤擦了过去。德国军官还想开第二枪，但是从地窖里发生的大爆炸已经突如其来地将在场人都震倒在地。

屋顶的水晶吊灯砸了下来，压倒了两个纳粹方的枪手，留下满地白灰和玻璃的碎片以及一地晕倒的宾客。盖比从尸体旁先一步爬起身，冲进人群里抓住了冯•博伦太太的胳膊，她将她搀扶起来，冯•博伦先生也爬起了身——直到背后忽然响起的一声枪响终结了他的生命。拿破仑从角落出现，连开两枪解决了杀害老人的凶手，额角上有一块被装饰物砸出的血渍。

“你先走！”他说。

现在。

拿破仑在偷来的小轿车里勉强坐起身，和伊利亚一块手忙脚乱地试图从座位两侧找到那两根皮带的接口，然而伊斯坦布尔的路况的糟糕程度和盖比的凶狠车技不相上下，他们根本不可能有五秒的稳定时间：两人就像两条被扔进滚筒洗衣机的床单一样难舍难分。

“你有带着伏特加吗？”拿破仑一手握着车顶上的扶手问。

“有。”伊利亚一手握着车顶上的扶手说。

“我需要来点。”他说。

“不行。”伊利亚说。

一个急转弯，拿破仑差点又从自己的固定物上松脱了，伊利亚为了阻止他又摔到脚垫上而握住了他的手。前座的冯•博伦太太因为头撞上椅背而醒转过来，她睁开眼睛，看着盖比打着方向盘从一名怀抱三岁孙女的老太太身边急速掠过的景象不由得放声尖叫。

“你受伤了？”伊利亚问，扣紧拿破仑的手指。

拿破仑试图挣脱禁锢，但掌背上肿胀的痛感瞬间在血管里炸开。他放弃抵抗，选择将身体向后靠进座椅里：“一点小问题。那些画怎么样？”

“我处理好了。”

“上交？”

“没错。”

顿时拿破仑不由得深感遗憾： "真让我想起了游乐园和纪念照，那时候大约75美分一张吧：有张合影是唯一一件我付了钱却没来得及拿走的东西。"

“被中情局收走了？”

“不，因为下一秒我就在那里被逮住了。”他侧过头观察车后是否有追兵，结论是威佛利的火力支援很及时:"不过我依然很喜欢科尼岛。这不能怪它。"

哪怕岛上的美人鱼骗了他的心。

粉红和亮橙色的灯光在晚霞里造出一片欢快的夏日烟云，喇叭里没完没了地放着同一首节奏的进行曲，螃蟹蛋糕和浇汁的肉排在车厢型餐厅里冒着热气。而被四国警方通缉的艺术品大盗拿破仑•索罗在棉花糖推车边戴上手铐，跟着敲起小军鼓的游行乐队走到园门口，一路被送回警局。

他的美人鱼爱人在远处站着啜泣着，泪水弄花了她的眼线和贴上去的亮片，染过的金色头发纠成稻草般的一团，惊跑了旁边意图合影的小女孩。拿破仑自知理亏，没有回头，只是慢慢地走着，背后穿过了摩天轮的凉风里带出一丝海的咸味。

轿车一路飞驰到了港口。土耳其的太阳还未从地平线沿升起，海面上满是雾气，天空泛着灰蒙蒙的橘色。一艘白色的游轮停在指定的位置，盖比照约定的信号闪了车灯，轮船鸣笛作答。想到稍后要给威佛利呈上的任务报告，她不由得趴在座位上叹了口气。

十六

伊利亚敲了敲房门。

“门没锁。”拿破仑说。

伊利亚提着一个小箱子走进来，他漫无目的地扫视了一下房间，仿佛不确定自己是否该出现在这里。拿破仑坐在梳妆台前的椅子上，将手浸在原先斜放着酒瓶的冰桶里，干净的脸表明额角上的血已经止住了。

苏联人顿了一两秒，干巴巴地开口：“船医在照顾冯•博伦太太，盖比在陪她。”

“我知道。”拿破仑说，察觉到这只是个让他们单独相处一会儿的借口。如果不是他现在累坏了，他的笑容肯定会很得意：“坐吧，你想喝点什么吗？”

“不。”伊利亚干脆地拒绝了，拉过另一把椅子在他旁边坐下，把手提箱放在桌上打开：“给我看看你的手。”

“我都不知道你乐意做这工作呢。”他揶揄着将手抽出来用毛巾擦干，在伊利亚做了个嫌弃的表情时掌心朝上，平放在搭档的手里。

“小心点，同志。”他说。“这可不是靠钢铁和锤子就能造出来的。”

“别得寸进尺。”伊利亚警告道，用镊子夹着酒精棉球擦过他的手背，在红肿的皮肤周围制造出几缕凉丝丝的刺痛。灼伤，他品味着拿破仑手掌时的触感，下了判断，骨头没事，但如果那一枪确实命中了他的手的话……他不打算再往下细想了。

他低着头拧开一罐药油，非常小心地用工具将它在创口上涂抹均匀。拿破仑的手指在他掌根轻轻摩挲着，打着细小的圆弧，难以判断是因为疼痛还是在试图调情。伊利亚剪了一截纱布和医用胶带，在敷好的药品上贴稳，确定那东西和由他经手的任何一样机器一样牢实。他想松开拿破仑，然而那只伤手却反捉住了他的手指。

伊利亚用了点力气，拿破仑却依然丝毫没有放他走的意思。他有些愠怒地抬起头，猛地意识到两人之间的距离近得古怪。拿破仑的呼吸从几分钟前就一直吹拂在他的头发上，可他竟没有发觉。

现在他们的鼻尖就要碰到一块了，美国探员还稍稍侧着脸，微垂的眼睛里带着疲惫的安静神色。他领下的香水挣扎着从灰尘和汗味的掩盖中散出最后一丝纯粹的香味。

拿破仑温和地望着他，伊利亚记不清上一次他被人用这种眼神注视是什么时候了。

但是美国人没有主动吻他，只是任他停在原地，在口舌焦燥的欲望和举棋不定的迷茫中打圈。

拿破仑似乎总有办法摸到他的伤口，一举一动都像探进痂下的手指，用圆润的指甲在他刚刚长好的新皮肤上跳着无律可循的舞；而这亮剑的姿态里又总藏着刻意服软的信号，比如酒杯、牛津鞋和藏不了任何武器的亚麻西服；细小的破绽无处不在，无需枪支匕首也能轻易攻破。

就像是技巧娴熟的醉鬼在走钢丝，他在等着伊利亚把这两件事情一块弄明白的那一刻。如果伊利亚不下定决心的话他也不打算贸然开始，尽管他非常、非常地想要他。

伊利亚的手先一步做出反应。跟迷路的人在林间漫步一样，它慢慢地摸索到了拿破仑的腰后，贴着缎面的马甲收紧。他的眼神还不是那么确定，直到拿破仑在他面前鼓励般地闭上眼睛。

伊利亚在选择面前说了是，用一个无声庄重又非常短暂的亲吻。

 

五、在别处

 

十七

 

第一年的U.N.C.L.E的合作生涯就这样过去了，虽然在他们刚刚有所进展的时候就出了大岔子：肯尼迪总统遇刺。整个世界顷刻危在旦夕，美国上下一片人心惶惶。伊利亚被召回莫斯科，桑德斯给拿破仑定了回兰利的机票，威佛利也不可避免地回到英国接受审查，还捎上了盖比。这个年代的一张纸已经约束不了什么东西了，民众不再相信文学家的宣传、标着数字的纸币还有词句漂亮的讲稿，这些物品在战争前后已经失去了信用镀上的光环，政府之间的外交文件尤甚。

尽管组织没给他们时间讨论这个议题（也没给时间让他们三人之间单独说个再见）但两人都做好了这就是诀别的准备，下一次见面时兴许还是要把子弹送进对方的身体里。出乎意料，五个月飞逝而过，U.N.C.L.E依然顽强地存在着，那一纸宣布它寿正终寝的通告迟迟没下发，某种层面上解释了为什么英国人的灰头发比之前多了几倍。

威弗利在巴黎索邦的公寓里摘下眼镜，用手揉揉眉心：“虽然我们是上下级关系，但MI6要确保不会再出现下一个金•菲尔比。就年代和身份来说我们都不适合当世界主义者，但至少你还可以选择当还是不当，也就是否认多次和否认一次的区别。”他抬起眼，手上还端着茶杯，悠悠地转着茶匙：“哦，索罗先生回来了，他在这方面想必很有心得。”

说这话时他又望了望沙发上的苏联人，似乎意有所指。但伊利亚克制住了自己，他头也不抬，仿佛对这个名字和它带来的开门声什么反应都没有。盖比起身，上去给了美国人一个拥抱。

拿破仑亲热地吻了吻她的面颊。“你换香水了？这我可没想到。”他说，然后转向伊利亚，用他们俩之间最熟悉的调子打了声平淡无奇的招呼：“晚上好，恐怖。”

伊利亚简单地答道：“牛仔。”

他得动用些自制力才能把那阵在他胸口里涌动的情感压下去，虽然分开的这段时间里拿破仑的动向都能在他的档案里查到——美国人对于名作和首饰的兴趣依然只增不减。他在拿破仑坐到对面的时候才再一次正眼看他。

他依然光彩照人。

“既然我们都到齐了，先生们，还有一位女士，现在就来谈谈公事如何？”

“在那之前，我想先敬一杯酒，”拿破仑说：“谨祝友谊地久天长。”

这句话在之后的岁月里完全没有保护的效力，考虑到他既是小偷又是间谍的特殊身份，这个结果并不令人惊奇。

在孟买，他们打掉了一个军火商团队，一结束便马不停蹄地赶到巴西处理发明了某种致命病菌的邪恶化学家，随后是飞往东南亚的深入调查当地的人口走私贸易。盖比在西贡公寓的小床上感叹如果把他们入住过的门牌号连在一起应该能凑出一本电话号码簿了，拿破仑相当赞同，伊利亚则正忙着处理天花板漏水的问题。（几趟任务下来他发现美国人就像整洁精细的大猫，尽管在时局恶劣的情况下能在椅子上和衣而睡，衣服和鞋子却只要一有条件就送去打理抛光。）

“索罗，在这之后你打算去做些什么？”盖比望着天花板发问。

美国探员在他的三件套里故作思索了一番：“开一间鞋店。”

“真的？”她坐起来看他。

“我想他说的不是真话。”苏联人替他的搭档回答。

拿破仑用手撑着下巴，毫不在意地接着叙述：“我会找一个小镇，打听一下当地的产业状况，做一笔稳当的长期生意，如果生意好又时机合适的话，兴许会直接在当地跟一个可爱的小镇女孩结婚。”他停顿一下：“希望不会有调查员来查询我启动资金的源头。”

“噢。”盖比轻轻摇头，耳环叮当作响，她知道她这是被敷衍了。

伊利亚在跟渗水的斗争中落后一回合，他放弃了，用毛巾擦拭着身上的墙灰。拿破仑在扶手椅里背对他继续构思，给自己的故事画上句点：“因为他来了的话，我想我是非跟他走不可了。”

虽然他们形影不离，然而却始终没有恰当的机会来解决自己的问题，当你的上级要求你最好全天开着监听器的时候还选择跟敌方（如今是合作方）的对手来一场身心交流当然不是明智之举。两人在管辖下就像安徒生童话里的两个小姜饼人，伊利亚还在思索这段关系要如何继续，拿破仑却希望自己是个活生生的小男孩，这样就可以把他们俩一块儿买走吃掉。几个少有的、无人打扰的黑夜给了他们无声亲吻的十几分钟，拿破仑在第一个这样的夜晚里体会到伊利亚远没有他表现得那么无知，他被吻的激烈程度就跟初见时被揍的程度一样，在巨大的漩涡中失去了自己的呼吸和对身体的控制。

一九六五年是个不太好的年份，他们之间出现过一次几乎断送了感情的争执。具体来说涉及到了航空机密，苏联的航空员列奥诺夫完成了人类首次太空行走的壮举，却差点没能从宇宙里飞回苏维埃，与此同时美国的双子星座号也正好实验得火热。两人的上级的上级各不相让，都指责对方在窥伺自己国家的航天机密（同时也确实都在窥伺对方的航天机密）。这个时间点上正好他们三人都在莫斯科，刚刚处理掉一个曾经是克格勃的双面间谍。拿破仑从那人的私有财产里顺走了点工艺品，前来清查的文员知道他有前科，把没搜到文件的帐也记到了他头上。当晚奥列格一通电话直接打到了伊利亚的房间里，于是晚饭刚过，伊利亚就敲开了拿破仑的门。

伊利亚冲过来的那个瞬间拿破仑觉得这一切永无尽头，他们注定要在缠绵悱恻的情歌里缠斗致死，音键下藏着无数斗篷和匕首。妮娜•西蒙低厚的嗓音在墙壁间喃喃着“Ne me quitte Pas（不要离开我）”，苏联人揪着他从沙发上滚到了地毯里。这景象如果能从另一个角度看的话着实滑稽万分，拿破仑认为如果主角不是他的话他会笑的。

那句话怎么说来着：“妈妈说你总是毁掉你的最爱，看看你又是如何钟情于那个金子般的男孩啊。”

一九六三年后的拿破仑的死因可能是窒息、中弹或者心碎，而追溯起来源头肯定会涉及伊利亚。他从地板上站起来，给了苏联人一拳，然后整理好衣服，摇摇晃晃地从门口走了出去，留下满屋残骸和一个空的牛皮纸袋，以及同样因满腔愤怒流失后心绪空空的红色危机。

好在之后拿破仑的一次中弹经历弥补了这次误会造成的隔阂：他失去了大于一千五百毫升的血，呼吸又快又浅，依然不可思议地活着。被击杀的任务目标还躺在浸满了血渍的床上等人来收拾尸体，因此他作为执行人只能屈就在浴缸里仰头看着壁灯。伊利亚处理了他的伤口，起先只是坐在池壁上观察他，接着在他打算说些什么的时候俯下身来亲了他。要知道被人禁言的滋味并不好受，但那个时候他麻木得除了嘴唇上的一点苦味以外什么都没感觉到，除了单纯地想要回吻，像电影里那样天长地久地回吻。

这段探戈一样的关系持续到了一九六八年的一月，美苏两国决定是时候该终止这个合作项目了。


	3. Far away from this world

十八 

 

“请便。”威佛利客气地说，仿佛他在这座建筑里已经住了二十多年，地下室的某个盒子中还藏着写了他祖父名字的地契。这栋位于山上的小别墅是U.N.C.L.E从敌人手里缴获的最后一份资产，清查完毕后他将使用权暂时交付给了三位探员，算是践行礼物。

伊利亚出于警戒心坚持先要在二楼部署好火力防御再下楼放松。盖比已经对这种像家又不是家的地方习惯了，她先是盘踞在沙发上发呆，随后爬到了阳台上呼吸新鲜空气，最后把每个房间都翻了一遍。

“索罗！”她跑到一楼喊道。“我查过了。”

“查过什么？”

“这里没有监听器。”她说。

“那是因为我们的苏联朋友还没给它装上。”

她看着他，将手搭在沙发背上：“我觉得是时候了。我是说你们俩的事，该解决了。”

拿破仑一时没反应过来她在指什么：“盖比。”

“他是你的了。”德国女孩拍拍他的肩膀：“我要出去购物，然后晚餐我想吃炖牛肉。”

拿破仑难得地语塞了一回，不过他知道自己脸上的微笑扩大了些。

“记得给我留一份！”她嘱咐着出了门，从二楼走下来的伊利亚正好瞥见她消失在门后的裙角，他举着打算分发的两本假护照一脸疑惑地看了看拿破仑，后者在沙发里无辜地耸耸肩：“瑞士的奶酪在英国买不到。”

伊利亚翻了个白眼：“你说谎的功力变差了。”

“危机。”拿破仑示意他过来：“这个地方没有监听器。

“那是因为你还没有给它装上。”伊利亚在他旁边坐下，把拿破仑的那份护照递给他。

“而我正好有不止五分钟的时间。”

“等等……”苏联人意识到自己听到过这派说辞，还不止一次。

“我觉得我们应该好好利用一下这段空闲。”拿破仑说：“一般来说我不会主动通知这种事，不过我还想留着十根手指回纽约。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿，美国人耐心地等着，他终于开口了：“……我们想的是一件事情吗？”

拿破仑给了他一个熟悉的坏笑，将手按在了他的肩上。

于是伊利亚侧过头给了他这个晚上的第一个亲吻。拿破仑的手顺着那具藏在哈林顿夹克下的身体游走，同时也慢慢地在被它完全压上来后逐渐放松。伊利亚闭上眼睛搂着他，先是把他的头发弄乱，接着再把手伸进萨维尔街制的外套里，苏联人的手指跟着肌肉线条几乎有力地按抚过拿破仑身上的每一个地方，带着他们的躯体彼此应和着紧贴在一起，在变得粗浊的呼吸中相互摩擦着。察觉到伊利亚的手正逐渐滑向下腹，拿破仑刻意地含住他的下唇，先是舔弄吸吮，然后轻咬了一下——十足下流的举动——换来的是伊利亚在他西裤后收紧的手和两人贴得更紧的胯部，他们都隔着衣物感受到了那种令人痛苦的硬度和情欲。

“牛仔，”伊利亚在他的耳边低声说:“我想要这一切。”

拿破仑扭头望着天花板和立得好好的家具，发现自己从来没有用这个角度观察过这个小客厅，就像他也很少目睹这样的红色恐怖。

伊利亚在他喉结上啃咬出的刺痛唤醒了他，于是他拍了拍情人的背：“去床上，伊利亚。”

如果他们只有一天时间的话，他可不打算在地板上就这么解决了。

 

十八点五

 

拿破仑先醒了过来。他抓过床头的浴袍，松松垮垮地系上腰带，踩着拖鞋去洗漱。

他的额发由于在洗脸时沾了水而卷曲着趴在眉骨上，他用毛巾仔细地擦了擦，在刮完胡子后往颈侧和手腕上抹了些古龙水。抬起脸看看镜子，头发依然处在微湿的状态，好吧，他可以等一会儿再上发蜡。

卧室的桌上还有些水果，他随手拿起一颗葡萄塞进嘴里，背后的响动让他知道伊利亚也起床了，拿破仑没回头。他拧开威士忌的瓶子，给自己倒了清晨里的第一杯酒。

瑞士很美，他走到阳台上倚着栏杆站着。

刚刚升起的太阳放着迷蒙的微光，空气里残留着属于凌晨的冷雾，远处的矮房子统一浸在柔和的灰色调里，连汽车的远灯也像是平安夜的白蜡烛。一切景色都仿佛盖了层薄而透明的天鹅绒，正在这块幕布下轻柔地呼吸，再过十多分钟，它们就要变得鲜活起来了。

他的头发在晨风里懒洋洋地打起了卷。拿破仑啜饮一口，冰冷的酒水在齿间慢慢下滑，一如身后伊利亚的视线。

他转过身，发现苏联人正坐在床上望着他。他笑了起来，朝他走去。

"早上好。"他俯身将威士忌放在床头柜上，跟他的尾戒和伊利亚的手表放在一起，然后用足弓搡了搡浴袍下伊利亚的小腿。苏联人从喉咙里咕哝一声，一把握住了他光裸的膝窝，接着另一只手抚上他的腰侧，将他拉进床里。

还好没上发蜡，拿破仑的第一个想法。

伊利亚将他整个人搂在怀里，从背后干着他，他仰过头靠在对方肩上，随着腰腹起伏的节奏低喘呻吟。伊利亚的手在他潮红的胸口游走，顺着过往的伤疤和昨夜留下的淤青摸索，按在喉结上时拿破仑吞咽了一下，接着几根手指就来到了他的下巴上，然后是嘴唇。他用虎牙咬了一口，然后被下身的结合处撞出一声带点泣音的呻吟。他伸出右手在床单上撑着自己，左手被伊利亚扣紧了压在小腹上，十指在汗水里黏腻地交互摩擦着。

"牛仔？"

"嗯？"

"你还好吗？"

拿破仑又咬了他一口，这回是在伊利亚的耳廓上。

伊利亚在他耳边换了俄语:"站到墙边去。"

他听起来真性感，拿破仑想。

"你在心里打算这么干多久了？"

这像是把他们第二次见面的场景用倒叙演一遍，但是有更多的润滑剂和意义不明的拍打声。他的阴茎贴在伊利亚的腹肌上来回滑动，手抱在苏联人的肩膀上，背在素雅的暗纹墙纸上压出了红痕，一条小腿缠着对方的腰。

伊利亚吻他，用蓝眼睛凝视他，亲着他耳根下的一个旧伤痕。他的眼神是最直白的赞美方式，很可惜拿破仑却没有办法把它收藏下来，他只能对此报以同样炽热的回望，把手揉进金色的发丝里，在呼吸间一次次回吻，最后在一片空白降临时绷紧肌肉合上眼睛。

伊利亚把他放了下来，手依然按在他的腰侧，拿破仑感觉到对方的精液正顺着自己微颤的大腿往下滑落。

"天啊，危机。"他说。

"嗯?"

"我知道这会很棒，但你比我想象得还好。"

伊利亚有点不知所措了，拿破仑很是开心地再给了他一个吻。

"去浴室吧。"他说。

 

十九

 

回到佛吉尼亚州，拿破仑照例去找相熟的同事签字。

他在办公桌前漫不经心地填着一份表格，写到“任务身份”那一栏时摸出了口袋里的假护照。护照上的名字是“斯科特•康奈利”，属于一名三十四岁的南方男子，照片自然是拿破仑本人的正装相。他用拇指将本子压平，却在翻动时发现了一颗不同寻常的小光点，由于相片本身就是用光面纸张印刷的，那枚压在他眼睛里的微缩胶片自然十分隐蔽。他不动声色地用钢笔盖把它扣了下来，藏进了左手掌心。

现在是专业设备派上用场的时候了，他在自己的房间里将这个斑点放在机器下复原，猜想这其中到底藏了些什么如此重要的秘密，让苏联人冒着可能要被带到卢比扬卡受刑的风险给他传递信息。这会是个希望他前来偷走他的信号吗？

图像开始显现。

拿破仑的动作慢了下来，他愣住了。

那是一张伊利亚的证件照，没有归类到档案里的那种。苏联人看起来还是很严肃，兴许他十四五岁后就一直摆着这张脸了，拿破仑能想象当初摄影师在给他拍完这张照后挥手让他离座的举动，嘴里还朝长长的队伍招呼着：“下一个！”

这是什么时候拍的？在莫斯科，还是泽列诺格勒？他翻来覆去地试图在里面找到更多的线索，一个记号，或者一个字母，然而什么都没有，这就是一张单纯的照片，印着他搭档缺乏表情的脸。

拿破仑伸手轻触相片里的伊利亚，拇指拂过纸面。他与苏联人静静对视了一会儿，接着就把相片收了起来。

纸张本身十分纤薄，但依然很有分量。

拿破仑将手插在口袋里，在工作台前站了会，窗外万物寂静无声，偶尔有鸟类在视线不及的高处窃窃私语。五年的时间已临近期满，他思忖着，他得主动跟桑德斯谈谈刑期的事情了。

 

二十

 

七个月过去，他为了重获自由费了不少心血，埃德加•桑德斯从一开始就不指望那点薪水能让他爱岗敬业，一听到这话题就颇为不客气地算起了老账。拿破仑被迫承认了一个瑞士银行的账户，好在他也不是没留过中情局脏活的底，双方都不肯讲价，结果是你来我往了几个回合后美国人赢得一次惨烈的胜利，他离开兰利的事情终于有眉目了。中途有一两天他想试试联系伊利亚，甚至连在哪个城市会面都想好了，但在这时如果被人察觉到他试图跟苏联方面以任何方式通讯，最终都可能导致不可挽回的伤害。除了忍耐，别无他法。

一九六八年的深秋他去往伦敦，已经连升两级的盖比正好在休短假。她依然没变，还拉他去了他相当钟爱的萨伏依饭店，用完餐后两人便在泰晤士河边缓缓地散步。

盖比的新裙子柔软而飘逸，在暮色和晚风的吹拂下显得格外动人，她的头发做成了两层蓬松的波浪卷样式，在将来会被鉴定为七十年代的标志发型。

“我觉得我应该给你再买一身新衣服。”拿破仑靠在河岸边的栏杆上说。盖比笑了笑，摘下帽子歪过头：“确定不是一双新鞋吗？”她还记得他随口编造的胡话：“告诉我，我们的调查员同志怎么样了？”

拿破仑看着路不说话了。

伦敦的秋日夜晚清爽而透明，可以一身干燥地从环球莎士比亚剧院沿堤踱到伦敦塔桥，看浑浊的河水静静地在左手侧翻滚着，偶尔能碰上一两个卖艺的乐手奏起《波莱罗》。

盖比握了握他的手。“我也很想他。”她说。

美国人将视线从德国女孩的脸上移开，手在无意识地放回口袋时碰到了里面的身份证明。

“我猜他要是看见我们这样在一块的合照肯定是高兴不起来的。”盖比说。

“隔着海呢。”拿破仑说。

他们在河堤边一同伫立着，头顶的桥上是来来往往的行人，一种莫名的感伤气氛随着太阳沉没变得越来越浓。

“我知道有个人……”她突然说道，抓住索罗的手向一个方向走去。

一个小时不到，一条安全线路就被接通了，线头那边的人听起来就不像是跟他们在一个时区的，说话的音调里带着熬夜者独有的冷淡气息。

“伊利亚•科里亚金？这个名字我知道。”她说：“但是为什么你们还要查呢？他没有记录了。”

“我知道他没有记录了，但这是什么意思？”拿破仑握着听筒问。

一阵纸张的翻动声。对方将手放在了其中一页文件上，照上面的印刷文字清晰地念道。

“‘……布拉格事件后，伊利亚•科里亚金同志不再以编内人员的身份存在。’”

 

二十一

 

十五年前的拿破仑肯定不会想到，自己获得自由之身的第一件事是弄了张去莫斯科的机票。

俄罗斯的初冬就像那位逃兵描述过的一样冷，严寒老爹还没来得及带着大朵的雪花降临，只有蒙蒙的冷雨淋在行人肩头。

他走进墓园，站在公墓前，突然意识到自己没带花，口袋里除了现金和打火机就只有一包用来贿赂的香烟，把这东西朝前任搭档递过去搞不好会惹他发火呢。

伊利亚的墓跟他母亲的挨得很近，高矮也一样，石头刻的，看起来能比他人注明的在世年份多坚持五十年有余。拿破仑不想伸手碰它，这材料是冷的，湿的，跟他抚摸过的肌肤毫无相似之处。

大约过了八分钟，他转身离开，一路上细雨依然淅淅沥沥不停，其中开始夹杂着不成形的小结晶，积在他的发梢和睫毛上。

他走得越来越快，像是在躲雨，也像是在逃避其他追着他不放的无形之物，而那首曾经在莫斯科听到过的曲子并没有轻易从他脑海里离去。爵士女伶的唱腔依然喑哑温柔，在他心里击出层层涟漪。

“我将要送给你/雨水铸成的珍珠/来自永不下雨的遥远国度”

“我将深掘土地/至死方休”

“不要离开我/不要离开我/不要离开我”

他逃回自己下榻的旅馆，路上在心里已经取消了其他一切的计划，明天就走，一早就走。

他坐在桌前，用手擦着头发上的雨珠，在伸手去翻橱柜找杯子时停住了。水壶银晃晃的光面在他身后映出了一个朝他逼近的影子，而他向来知道中情局没有那么容易放过他。

拿破仑的手从衣兜里抽了出来，枪才刚刚调整到击发状态，那个影子就猛地将他撞翻在地。武器从他手里飞脱，砰地在夜色里击碎了桌上的瓷罐。这下糟糕，他挣扎着想摆脱压在他身上的不速之客，掀翻了闯入者的羊毛呢帽。直到那沉甸甸的身影握住他的两只手腕，将脸抬起来面对着他的时候，拿破仑才认出了那对蓝眼睛。

他难以置信地盯着那人，心脏跳得十分猛烈，胸口深处传来一阵阵焦灼的刺痛。他的嘴里几乎就要蹦出一声咒骂，最后却只发出了呜咽的音节：伊利亚把他压在地上结结实实地吻了起来。

这个吻除了换气及时外没什么技巧可言，但说真的，除了这个，此时拿破仑也想不出什么别的要求，就连机票的事情也被抛之脑后了。

伊利亚松开了他的手，转而扶住了他的头，急切地又把他拉进了下一个吻里。拿破仑喘着气揪住了苏联人的衣领，翻个身好让上半身直起来。他想发问，也想发作，手指微微战栗着，被压过的背不合时宜地隐隐作痛。但是伊利亚的手伸进了他的外套下，又稳又狠地隔着衬衫按住了尾椎上的一块皮肤，他掐了一下那个凹槽，拿破仑短促地叫了一声，整个人倒了下去。那只手在他腰上划了一圈，停在了衬衣的最后一颗扣子上，拿破仑自暴自弃地默许它开始帮自己宽衣解带了。

 

四十分钟前。

 

伊利亚推开墓园的大门，今天是他母亲离世两周年的纪念日。

他靠着街角的墙面合上眼睛，毛细血管在眼皮下连成橘红的纤长蛛网，孤零零的一盏路灯在头顶照着他的脸。

眼眶中的红森林里谁也没有。他的父亲在西伯利亚的雪原上踉踉跄跄，最后吐着血倒在铁轨旁；他的母亲在厨房的餐桌边掩面哭泣，打翻的医药箱倒扣在地板上，沾血的绷带散开老远；拿破仑躺在浴缸里，面色苍白，被血污和汗水浸透了衣物，湛蓝的眼睛黯淡无光。曾经爱过的人都与他失之交臂，或许他再也见不到任何一个了。

一阵强烈的酸楚感摄住了他。伊利亚张开双眼，试图从这股情绪中脱身。

拿破仑。

他看到前方路过的一名男子时这么想，但是怎么可能呢？他悄悄加快了脚步，在夜色里暗自打量着那人。

黄色的灯光自上而下，水雾和灰尘在那人的黑大衣上变成了金色的微光。他像一个洒满了金粉的冰冷幽灵，可是雪粒正在他的脸上暖融融地化开。方正的下颌，卷发，挺直的鼻梁和宽肩，还有那双眼睛。

那确实是他的牛仔。

拿破仑。伊利亚无声地说。

 

尾声

 

二十二

 

“如果我没理解错的话，你换了身份……？”拿破仑躺在凌乱的床上问。

伊利亚搂着他点了点头，他依然对这场景感到难以置信。

“你应该告诉我的。”拿破仑用手背在他身上揍了一下，他在伊利亚的胸口摸到了一条狭长的缝合痕迹。

“二月的时候我在布拉格，”苏联人靠在他耳边说：“然后五月的时候去了巴黎，我打算联系你，但情势不允许，他们一搞明白那是怎么回事之后就把我调回来了，之后又是布拉格……那里有颗炸弹没能被拆掉，我昏迷了两星期，当地的医院给我开了死亡证明。”

“现在呢？”

“我还需要时间，”他斟酌着词句：“不会很快，但总会有办法。”

拿破仑没答话，黑夜里看不清他的表情，伊利亚以为他生气了。他多年积累下来的自厌情绪又开始在胃里翻腾，他想自己该说些什么挽救这段关系，但他一个人的话没有办法让形势变得更好。

半晌，美国人懒洋洋地开口：“我在伦敦开了家鞋店，马臀皮的布洛克鞋做得很不错。”

他翻过身揉了揉苏联人的金发：“有兴趣光顾吗？”

好吧，伊利亚•科里亚金有一颗比金子品相差一点的心，但拿破仑•索罗恰好是个懂得欣赏瑕疵的贼。

 

FIN

 

本篇的后续即是《Cheek to Cheek》（未完）。

附时间表：

1929：3月9日，拿破仑出生于纽约市。（曾居城市：伦敦、明尼苏达、洛杉矶。）

1931：7月25日，伊利亚出生于莫斯科。（曾居城市：纽约与泽列诺格勒。）

1942年：伊利亚的父亲因贪污罪名被流放至西伯利亚。

1945年：伊利亚被选入KGB的培养计划进行训练。

1945-1952：拿破仑虚报年龄入伍，成为美国陆军中士，服役期间表现杰出。

1953年：伊利亚获得国家桑博冠军（柔道四段），拿破仑因盗窃罪名被捕入狱，后成为CIA的外勤特工。

1958年：伊利亚获得动船比赛银牌。

1963年：U.N.C.L.E成立，伊斯坦布尔事件。

1965年：苏联宇航员完成人类首次太空行走。

1966年：U.N.C.L.E解散，拿破仑回到CIA，伊利亚回到KGB，盖比去往伦敦为MI6工作。

1968年：拿破仑从CIA离职，在伦敦开了鞋店，伊利亚假死。

 

附注：

金·菲尔比（哈罗德·鲁塞金·菲尔比），“剑桥五杰”成员，《锅匠、裁缝、士兵、间谍》就是关于他的影片，被苏联培养的英国内部克格勃成员。

1963年瑞典才做出安全带的雏形，1967年时美国才有必须系好安全带的法律条令，乱翻的资料里1965年才提到福特汽车都配备上了安全带，所以就让他们在伊斯坦布尔开福特了。

拿破仑开鞋店的梗源自欧·亨利的《重新做人》。故事里出狱的神偷在遇见了小镇美人后一见倾心决定安分收手过日子，直到有一天美人的侄子被锁在最先进的保险库里了。在知道有个来刺探他真实身份的调查员在外的情况下，神偷吹着小曲把孩子救了出来，接着去找调查员自首。然而调查员在见证完一切后表示：啥，谁？什么神偷？我没见过也不认识你啊。

翻草稿箱发现当初还有一些拿破仑在海滩上跟妹子勾勾搭搭和三人一起买衣服的脑洞，但是没写，成文后想起来也感觉没有地方可以插入，也不知道会不会补完。

伊利亚后期说到在巴黎和布拉格发生的事件分别是五月风暴和布拉格之春。前者是学生发起的左派运动，后者是捷克反抗苏联控制的改革运动。基本上他过去负责的任务不是什么好事，想要详细展开的话没有五千字介绍不完，于是就只是提了一下。

当时的微缩胶片技术是苏联略胜一筹，他们可以把几千字的信息隐藏在一个逗号的点里。于是美国情报部门之间的破解关键词是：注意那些点。

菲力猫：二战时期英国的热门动画，俗话说猫有九条命，所以英国拆弹小队的队长昵称就是“菲力猫”。

文里采用的两人背景设定大致遵循的是演员的脑洞，不怎么历史向。亨利认为拿破仑是被自己醋意大发的前任情人出卖的，锤锤说他觉得伊利亚脸上的疤是在青少年时期被选进培育机构里时被同龄人欺负的结果。

拿破仑在意大利遇到的苏联逃兵来自于茨威格的《日内瓦湖畔的插曲》。一个赤裸的男人在瑞士被人发现，当地只有一个会将俄语的人能与他沟通，他们发现他是一个苏联逃兵。在得知了自己无法依靠步行回到祖国后，第二天人们在河边发现了他的尸体，村民们送他的衣服还好好地放在岸上。


End file.
